


Catalyst

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2005-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma's thoughts before playing Akutsu Jin.</p><p>This was the result of a word prompt.  The word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

Catalyst (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

It was the first match that would determine which team would move on to the prefecture tournament: Yamabuki or Seigaku. Echizen Ryoma stepped onto the court with his usual lack of concern, which he knew was more than could be said for his teammates at that moment. His opponent was Akatsu Jin, a demon in the guise of a fourteen-year-old boy.

Kawamura-senpai, who had known Jin for years, had warned Ryoma not to approach the net. Jin was violent, and Kawamura was afraid for his teammate's safety.

Ryoma was aware of Jin's nature. Not only had the other boy beaten up both Ryoma's freshman classmate and a sophomore from the team, but he had humiliated Kawamura in public and hit Ryoma himself in the face with rocks.

What was as bad if not worse, Jin played tennis, but didn't respect the game. He said himself it was boring.

There was a lot riding on this game for Seigaku, but for Ryoma, getting into the prefecture tournament was secondary. First and foremost, he would punish Akatsu Jin for his crimes against he and his friends. Secondly, he would teach him that if a tennis player didn't show respect for the game, sooner or later it would disrespect him back.

Just call me catalyst, Ryoma thought as he approached the net and his sneering opponent without hesitation.

\--

(Word prompt - Punishment)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
